Here Without You
by Mrs Noah 'Puck' Puckerman
Summary: Amy gets in an accident while out running errands for her mother,some complications arise and everyone braces themselves for the worst news possible.Ricky and John have no idea what's happening until a devastating call from Anne.
1. Here Without You

___A hundred days have made me older  
>Since the last time that I saw your pretty face<br>A thousand lies have made me colder  
>And I don't think I can look at this the same<br>But all the miles that separate  
>Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face<br>__  
><span>__I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<br>I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight it's only you and me  
><em>  
><strong>Ricky's POV:<br>**I was left without her.I was left without the love of my was gone and I could do nothing about it.I had to take care of my son.I had to relish her .I would never feel her lips on mine again,I would never feel her touch.I wanted her back.I needed her for once there was no was nothing I could hold only reason I was still here was because of my son, was the best thing that happened to me...apart from heart was still breaking,it was still torn. Just thinking of never seeing her again,just made me break down completley.I held my head in my hands and felt the warm,hot tears strolling down my cheeks.I held a picture of her in my hands,never forgetting that last moment that I saw her brown eyes,her beautiful brown eyes.I stood up in my black suit.

Today was the day that I buried my true was the day I buried my son's mother.

Today was Amy Juergens funeral.

-  
><strong>A few days before:<strong>

**Amy's POV:  
><strong>I looked around the apartment that I now called my home,it was ,Ricky and John had all moved in was going to keep us apart now.I laughed and flung myself onto the bed and sighed happily."Home sweet home"I giggled and opened my eyes to see my gorgeous boyfriend smirking at me."What?"I laughed and blushed."Nothing..You have a really cute laugh you know that"I felt my cheeks redden and I sat up."Thank you"I smiled and ran a hand through my hair."So John is at his grandparents,we have a free house"I grinned and it my lip."Amy Juergens! Are you trying to seduce me!" Ricky arched an eyebrow,but it was quite sexy actually."Hmmm...Yes,I am"I crawled over to him and knelt on the bed,I started unbuttoning his shirt."Do you not want me to seduce you?"I smirked."Oh I want that"I giggled as I heard Ricky's voice drop,it went all husky,then I knew that he wanted me.I giggled and pulled him onto the bed with me.

**Few hours later:  
><strong>  
>I was laying on Ricky's bare chest,a comfortable silence between us.I could feel his breath tickling my neck and his hand was stroking my back."That was amazing"I looked up at him,finally breaking the gaze was on me and I smiled,pecking his lips once more."It was better than amazing.I'm glad we waited until us and our house."Amy smiled stared into her boyfriend's brown eyes,"Amy.I love you"I blinked and bit my lip."You do?"Ricky nodded."I love you too"I whispered and kissed him softly,we were finally a ,John and Ricky were a one or anything could pull us apart.<p>

But I couldn't help but have this sick feeling in my if something was going to pull us apart forever.

**Next Day:  
><strong>Ricky had John out at the park,so I had some time to myself.I tidied the apartment and then got all of my homework mother had phoned asking me to run some errands so I wrote Ricky a quick note explaning where I would be and when I would did I know that this would be the last time I would ever be here.I lingered for a few moments and put the note on the bed.I grabbed my bag and left the apartment.

I hopped into my car and began driving,it wasn't long until I had mostly everything my mother needed.I just had to go to Wallgreens and pick up some cough medicine for Robbie.I turned the volume up of the song that was on the was _Here Without You _by 3 Door Down.I hummed softly as I drove along the road,I could see a stop sign coming up so I began to slow I heard the verse that came up.

_The miles just keep rollin'  
>As the people leave their way to say hello<br>I've heard this life is overrated  
>But I hope that it gets better as we go<em>

I felt that sick feeling my gut and frowned,what was wrong with me! "Don't worry is 're and John are perfectly is fine"I took deep breaths and stopped at the stop sign,a few cars passed and then it was good to go.I began driving but then I heard two loud horns.I looked out the window at either side and saw two trucks driving up at either side of me.I tried to go faster but I didn't get out on time.

I felt the two trucks collide with my car.I screamed as they crushed the car,I tried to turn the car but sent it rolling out of the crash.I felt tears roll down my face and scrambled for something in my purse.I held the picture of me,Ricky and John on John's 1st birthday tightly in my hand,I felt blood trickling from my head and everywhere else.I breathed heavily and slowly began to slip out of consciousness.I heard someone running towards me and a voice,an echoed sort of voice."Hang on darling! The paramedics are on their way!"the voice went away and my hand rolled out of the window,my eyes were open ut my vision was going last thing I felt was my hand slowly opening to show the photo of me,Ricky and John.

_I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<br>I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight girl its only you and me  
><em> 


	2. In The Arms Of The Angel

_Spend all your time waiting  
>For that second chance<br>For a break that would make it okay  
>There's always some reason<br>To feel not good enough  
>And it's hard at the end of the day<br>I need some distraction  
>Oh a beautiful release<br>Memory seeps from my veins  
>Let me be empty<br>Oh and weightless and maybe  
>I'll find some peace tonight<em>

_In the arms of the angel  
>Fly away from here<br>From this dark cold hotel room  
>And the endlessness that you fear<br>You are pulled from the wreckage  
>Of your silent reverie<br>You're in the arms of the angel  
>May you find some comfort here<em>

**Amy's POV:**

I could feel people pushing on my chest and yelling my name,I was still but barely conscious,but I didn't know for how much longer._I love you Ricky.I love you John.I love you Mom,Dad,Ashley and Robbie_.I could feel warm liquid trickling down my face,I was bleeding heavily.

"GET HERE INTO THE EMERGANCY ROOM!"The paramedics put Amy onto a stretcher pulling her into the ER quickly,the Doctors around paused and saw an incoming .Hightower saw the familiar brown hair of Amy Juergens and ran towards the stretcher."Move!"The paramedics moved away and watched as the Doctor straddled the victim,starting CPR."Amy you are going to stay with me! You are not leaving Ricky and John behind! You are not leaving your family behind!" continued the CPR until they got into a room,she climbed off and they hooked Amy up to all kinds of machines."We need a CT of her may have minor or serious brain also need to cast her leg,it seems to be broken!"The nurses nodded and ran around looking for supplies quickly.

Amy's eyes flickered open for a few moments,""She coughed and looked towards her pediatrician."Amy! Oh god! Amy you're alive"The Doctor grabbed Amy's hand as she worked away."Tell...Ricky and John...That..I love my Mom,Dad...And R-Robbie"Amy's bottom lip trembled as she realised what her fate was."Amy you are not going to die,we are going to fix you up and you can get back to them fight it! Stay with me"Amy looked up at the ceiling,her chest barely heaving up and wasn't going to get to see her son grow wasn't going to marry life was over and she knew it."I'm...sorry"She whispered and closed her eyes.

The nurses ran in and they had Amy's leg bandaged up in a matter of minutes,they pushed her out of the room and into the examining had to work quickly otherwise..they would lose CT took 5 minutes,and the results weren't was alot of blood in Amy's brain,it was causing massive swelling."We need to get her into surgery!"

-  
><strong>In surgery::<strong>

_So tired of the straight life  
>And everywhere you turn<br>There's vultures and thieves at your back  
>The storm keeps on twisting<br>You keep on building the lies  
>That you make up for all that you lack<br>It don't make no difference  
>Escaping one last time<br>It's easier to believe  
>In this sweet madness oh<br>This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

Everyone crowded around the table,trying their hardest to bring Amy back."Come on on!" sighed and worked warning,the ECG started to beep."No! No! Amy! Come back to us right now!" worked furiously and sucked more of the blood out as she worked to reduce the a few minutes, knew it was stood silent,tears forming in 's eyes."Doctor,you need to call it"the nurse looked at her supervisor with sad eyes,she knew that the patient and Doctor were it was hard for hard.

"Time of death..11:41am" walked out of the theatre,pulling her surgery gown couldn't believe take Amy! The nurses watched as she stormed to her locked the door and stared at the phone,it was time to tell her dialed the familar buttons and heard the rings."Hello,Anne speaking"."Hello,.This is "she ran a hand through her hair and leaned back in her seat.

"..This is a can I do for you?".

"Anne,I have some bad news for you"

"Bad news?"

"Today around 11:15am there was a car crash.A Red SUV was crushed by two trucks"

"No! No! Not she hurt! Is she alive!

frowned as she felt tears falling down her didn't know how to tell Anne,they had been friends for so was she supposed to tell her that her eldest daughter had died just moments ago.

"?"

"Sorry Anne.I am so sorry"

"Oh no! Please...No! Don't...Don't..Amy isn't..She can't be"

"Anne,I am so very Amy died while we were in surgery"

It was silent,a hurt and very sombre ,the sound of Anne crying came through the phone.

"Anne,I am so very sorry for your loss."

Anne continued sobbing,it was should have lived,it wasn't her time to pulled her from the wreckage and she was still was alive in surgery,until something went what.

".Thank you...for everything...you done."

"Goodbye Anne"

I sat the phone down and put my head in my hands,her little girl was little girl who was the mother of the cutest 1 year old .

-  
><strong>Ricky's POV:<strong>

I was in the park playing with John,he was having a ball playing on the swings and slide."I'm going to tickle you"He chuckled loudly as my hands tickled his ringing of my phone brought me out of my happiness.I checked the caller ID and saw it was Anne.

"Hey 's up"

I heard sniffing and frowned,something was was crying and she never it Amy? No it couldn't be was at home,cleaning the apartment and ? No she was across America with ? I don't think Anne loved George anymore but ? No Robbie was always with ? Ehhh,I can't explain that one.

"Anne? What's wrong! What happened?"

"R-Ricky.I am s-s-so sorry."

Ricky put John in his pram and sat down,this was going to be bad bad took a gulp and bit his lip.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Ricky..Amy was in a car accident. Two trucks collided into her SUV"

I felt my heart break into pieces,the love of my life was in a car life...was hanging in the Doctor's had to save was John's my,hopefully, soon-to-be fiancée.

" she o-okay"

"..."

There was a long pause,I couldn't take the pause,I felt tears beginning to fall,Anne's sobs grew louder again and my heart broke died.I could feel it.

"I am so sorry Ricky...I am soo sorry...Amy didn't make it"

_In the arms of the angel  
>Fly away from here<br>From this dark cold hotel room  
>And the endlessness that you fear<br>You are pulled from the wreckage  
>Of your silent reverie<br>You're in the arms of the angel  
>May you find some comfort here<br>You're in the arms of the angel  
>May you find some comfort here<br>_  
>The tears fell down quickly,Amy had didn't make it through the was love,the mother of my son had was I going to do? John was without a mother.I let out a long cry and put my head into my hands,I didn't care if I was in a true love had died in a car accident. This couldn't be happening.<p>

"Ricky!"

Anne was crying hard and so was I.I couldn't speak.I hung up and looked at John.

"I am so sorry buddy.I really am"

I cried hard and kissed his forehead.I prayed that Amy was somewhere safe,I prayed and prayed for her.I didn't want her to be gone.I didn't want her to be died.I needed her back.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

I looked up at the sky and yelled.I needed someone to yell at as the tears fell down my face.

"YOU TOOK THE MOTHER OF MY SON TOOK MY TRUE LOVE ? WHY? WHY ME? WHY AMY?"


	3. Seize The Day

**Previsouly:: Anne told Ricky that Amy had gotten into a car accident and that she had died during surgery.**

_Seize the day or die  
>Regretting the time you lost<br>It's empty and cold without you here  
>Too many people to ache over<em>

_I see my vision burn  
>I feel my memories fade with time<br>But I'm too young to worry  
>These streets we travel on<br>Will undergo our same lost past_

**Ricky's POV:**

I stood outside the hospital doors,holding John close to my chest as I felt the tears beginning since Anne told me,the tears haven't been able to stop. The girl I loved was mother of my son was gone.I took a shaky breath as I walked through the doors and into the waiting room.I saw Anne and George hugging,their bodies shaking meaning they were both was beside them,her eyes red and puffy.I walked slowly over to them and cleared my voice would crack if I tried to speak.

"Ricky"

Anne looked up at me and sniffed,I sat John on the chair beside George and felt my bottom lip trembling,I shook my head and broke down.I couldn't handle it.I felt Anne wrap her arms around me,I buried my head into her shoulder and let out loud sobs.

"I.I can't believe she's...gone!"

My voice couldn't say the word gone.I was trying not to believe was all so surreal,Amy shouldn't have died this should've died of old age with me,John and are other children.I should've asked her to marry I knew life was too short to not take risks.

"I know.I know"

"It wasn't her time...She didn't have to die like shouldn't have died like that!"

Anne nodded and we stood there for a few minutes,hugging and crying.I sniffed and wiped my eyes quickly.I looked at John and was cradling John in his arms,softly talking to knew his Mother had died,he just didn't need to know why.

"RICKY!"

I spun around as I heard a group of people calling my name.I stared the entrance and saw Grace,Jack,Tom,Adrian,Ben,Grant,Griffin and Toby all standing there.I walked over to them and frowned.

"Ricky we are so so sorry about your loss"

"We're all here for promise Ricky"

I nodded and started crying again,I shook my head and buried my head in my hands."This..This can't be happening" I sobbed as I felt all their arms hugging me,"It's not fair! She wasn't meant to die!" I felt them all murmuring softly and cried harder,I was glad my friends were here,I was going to need their were going to see Amy's body in a few minutes to say our final goodbyes.

"Thank you all for being here..It means a lot"

They all nodded and I looked at Adrian,here eyes were full of was her best friend along with Grace,and I was sure Adrian was feeling lost without Amy being here now and never being heart was broken completly in two,nobody had ever done that was my true love and I always had known it.I was just afraid.I slowly pulled back and sat down on one of the chairs,I pulled the black velvet box out of my pocket and popped the lid up,I stared at the diamond ring,feeling a huge lump in my throat.

I was going to propose to her tonight,I was going to cook her a nice dinner with flowers and her favourite after that I was going to propose to her in the most special way I could think of.I would never get the chance now,Amy would never be mine. My heart ached at the thought of never being able to marry her.

I heard footsteps near me and then a hand was on my shoulder,I looked up to see standing there,looking solemn.""I cleared my throat and stared at her,fighting back the tears."Ricky,would you like to come with me?"I nodded and stood up.I closed the box and put it into my pocket again,I looked at everyone as they stared at me sadly as I walked into a room with .The door closed and I slowly turned round,my heart pumping loudly as I thought of what I was about to see.

_I found you here  
>Now please just stay for a while<br>I can move on with you around  
>I hand you my mortal life<br>But will it be forever?_

_I'd do anything for a smile  
>Holding you 'til our time is done<br>We both know the day will come  
>But I don't want to leave you<em>

I stared at her body,she was hooked up to machines and there was a tube in her mouth."We have her on a life machine to preserve her body,even she's not breathing anymore we need oxygen to preserve the was a donor."I nodded and walked over to the bed,I sat down and pulled the chair closer to her.I picked up her unusually pale and cold hand,holding it tightly in mine.

"Amy...Why did you have to go like that"The tears fell onto her hand and I wiped them off."I miss misses misses you...You didn't have to die"I cried harder,holding onto her hand tightly."You should have never been in that car wasn't your was the truck driver's come back! Please please come back to me!"I put my head on the bed and cried loudly,the only thing in the room making sound was the machines,I heard beeping and sighed.

"...Ricky?"

**Hmmmm who do you think that is?  
>Yes I know this is very different from the plot but I have had a major good idea xD<br>And yes it will end up going with the prolouge at the beginning of Chapter 1.  
>Sorry to end it on a cliffy xD<strong> 


	4. AN

**Hiya readers :D  
>I just want to thank you all for your great comments and reviews.I appreciate everything you have all said to me and I am taking it into consideration.I now believe that it is time for me to get a Beta for my stories so they are able to help me correct my errors in my stories. <strong>

**I know I haven't updated in a while but as soon as I get a Beta the next chapter will be more,I would like to say that I appreciate everything you have been saying to me. **

**So if you would like to be my Beta for this story please private message telling me why you would make a good Beta. **

**Also I am thinking about letting the Beta write two future chaptes of the stories,so if you have any ideas on what to happen please message me. **

**Thanks for all your support  
>I will update soon.<br>Mrs Noah Puck Puckerman xx**


End file.
